fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Hassan of the Cursed Arm
|Hakurō no Asashin}} True Assassin, Hanam, Cursed Arm Hassan |jname = 呪腕のハサン |voicea = Inada Tetsu |illus = Task Ohna |class = AssassinBronze |atk = 1,114/6,280 |hp = 1,429/7,594 |gatk = 9,100 |ghp = 10,960 |stars = 2 |cost = 4 |cc = QQQAB |id = 40 |attribute = Man |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |deathrate = 44% |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 25.2% |npchargeatk = 1.07% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Linear |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= - Throwing / Retrieval A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 90% |c3 = 100% |c4 = 110% |c5 = 120% }} |-| Video= Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |11}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |3}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Instant-Kill success rate by 20% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all Bronze rarity Assassins. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/stay night Heaven's Feel Premiere Commemoration Campaign, 8 October 2017 Update. *He is the first Bronze rarity servants to receive battle animation update. Images Saint Graphs= Fappynew1.png|Stage 1 Fappynew2.png|Stage 2 Fappynew3.png|Stage 3 Hassan4.png|Stage 4 Hassanaf.png|April Fool Hassan1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Hassan2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Hassan3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Assassin04-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Hassanicon.png|Stage 1 CursedArmHassanStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CursedArmHassanStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CursedArmHassanFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 CursedArmHassanSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) CursedArmHassanStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) CursedArmHassanStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) CursedArmHassanFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) CursedArmHassanGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) CursedArmHassanStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) CursedArmHassanStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) CursedArmHassanFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S040 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S040 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S040 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Hassan new sprite1.png|Sprite 1 (New) Hassan new sprite2.png|Sprite 2 (New) Hassan new sprite3.png|Sprite 3 (New) S040 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S040 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S040 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo040.png|NP Logo hassansprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) hassansprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) hassansprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) CA hassan dagger.png|Dagger Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Hassan CA 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Hassan CA 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Hassan CA 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= 256.png|Shaytan's Arm ChaldeaLifesavers.png|Chaldea Lifesavers (Bottom Right) CursedArmHassanVACE.png|Multi-Purpose Cloth Hassan (Valentine CE) CE629.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE699.png|Merry Sheep |-| Others= CursedArmHassanArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) CursedArmHassanArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) CursedArmHassanArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Category:Friend Point Only Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Hassan-i Sabbāh Category:Persian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Fuyuki Category:Camelot Category:Shinjuku